fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Katamari Twister
Katamari Twister is the first Katamari Seires Game for the Super Twister and Wii U. Major Characters Heros *Prince Of all Cosmos *King of all Cosmos *Lopmon Villians *Keramon (Katamari) *Antiprince Of All Cosmos Minor Characters *Mario *Luigi *Prinny *Rock Pikmin *Wario *Waluigi *Sgt Frog *Micro Goomba *Cactus Prinny *Shy Guy *Harugearmon *Kululu *Lord Laharl *Charmy *Stilt Guy *Shellmon *Khalamari Kid *Goomba *Kinoko Jr *Glamdozer *Ghastly *Tororo *Eyerok *Rock Pikmin X *Cactus Prinny X *Lord Laharl X *Glamdozer X *Eyerok X Story Prolouge The King Of All Cosmos and The Dashing Prince Of All Cosmos had joined the Olympics. As The King is getting ready for the long jump we see a shadow in the distanse. That shadow is Keramon! As we all know in katamari history that he hates the king because all his stuff was used to make the moon. At the event trampoline while the king was jumping, Keramon was destroying stars, planets, Sattelights, Gemini, and the Sun. Since both events happened at the same time, everyone on earth gotten mad at the king and the King was banned to the Wii U. Not all hope was lost because the WiiU is separate from earth. A new adventure is about to begin. World 1:Forest of Hope *Fans: Mario,Prinny,Luigi *Boss:Rock Pikmin *Story: You roll in a forest that has a lot of items in the Canadian category and in the Food category. The boss here is Rock Pikmin World 2:Cactus City *Fans: Wario, Lopmon, Waluigi,Microgoomba *Boss: Cactus Prinny *Story: You roll in a city made of cactuses and sandunes. Unless you get the watering can from finishing Lopmons mission, you can't undrought the boss and face him. The boss here is Cactus Prinny. World 3:Queen Anne's Re-Return *Fans:Keroro,Harugearmon,Shy Guy,Lopmon(Second Time doing this type of mission) *Boss: Glamdozer *Story: The Prince sees that a certain person in the Wii U is very happy to see that so many stars in the sky. This person is Lopmon! Today everyone is at the Queen Anne's Re-Return, a 2/1thmodel of the Queen Anne, even the Prince Of all Cosmos which continues to put stars in the sky. The boss here is the very heavy Glamdozer. World 4:Mt. Pancake *Fans: Kululu, Goomba, Stilt Guy, Keroro(X-Rematch versus Rock Pikmin X) *Bosses: Rock Pikmin X, Lord Laharl *Story: Now that the Prince Of all Cosmos can go to earth because the fans are happy because they're are so many stars in the sky, Keramon gets furious and starts stalling the Prince by sending his bosses so he can make the Antiprince Of All Cosmos the strongest being in the great cosmos. He first sends Lord Laharl to cover Mt. Everest with pancakes, butter, and blueberrys. Your mission is to roll up pancakes of all sizes to defeat Lord Laharl. World 5:Puzzled Planet *Fans: Charmy, Khalamari Kid, Lopmon(Gemini Mission), Kinoko Jr *Boss: Eyerok Sphinx *Story: Keramon uses a warping device on Eyerok and Eyerok turns into a Sphinx and causes terror to Earth. Meanwhile, The Prince sees that Earth has turned into a maze with missions and items to roll. At the end of the maze is the boss called Eyerok Sphinx. Grand Finale:The Great Consumer *Boss:Antiprince, Keramon(phase 1), Keramon(phase 2) The final battle awaits with only 2 levels. The first being Boss Rush Mode(Excluding Antiprince and the final boss), the second being the final level. Keramon is the only boss that is truly unrollable, but he has a weak spot on his eyes. Epilouge After beating Keramon, The Antiprince walks away, being mad that his boss has been defeated, leaving Keramon Powerless. Suddenly, everyone in the cosmos attackes Keramon and throws him in a Black Hole Jail. The Prince then hears a voice saying Thank you for beating Katamari Twister. Gallery Coming soon Category:Super Twister Games Category:Wii U Games